Nothing Like The Great Outdoors
by Kuro Rakka Shimo
Summary: A family trip into the woods quickly turns into a steamy encounter when Alvin wakes up from a blissful dream with a familiar desire. When he turns to his brother for help, the silence of the nighttime forest becomes something much better. Rated M for lemons.


_He stared into his eyes, holding his gray-blue gaze as he watched Simon, panting softly as the tip of his member prodded his hole._

_"Do it, Simon... I wanna be in you now..." he spoke, touching his chest. Simon nodded, slowly easing himself down onto Alvin's cock, his back arching as he gasped out his name._

_"A-Alvin!" He shouted._

* * *

Alvin stirred, groaning under his breath as he sat up straight, his hair matted to his head with sweat. Removing his cap, he looked around the shared tent, his gaze falling onto his resting brother, Simon. He bit his lip softly and moved a little closer to him, moving somewhat awkwardly.

"Simon? Simon? Hey Simon? You awake?"

Simon rolled over onto his stomach, groaning as he pulled his small pillow closer to his face. "Leave me alone, Alvin... I'm trying to sleep..." he grumbled. A bright light flashed in Simon's eyes, making him growl and hide his face in the pillow. "And turn that damn flashlight off!" he said.

"C'mon Si. I need some help." Alvin pressed, keeping the flashlight pointed to Simon's face. He adjusted his red sweater by the waist and gave Simon's body a gentle shake. "It's a guy thing, okay?" he whispered, just loud enough for Simon to hear. Slowly, Simon turned to face Alvin, placing his glasses onto his face. "What's wrong, and if I help, you have to let me sleep. In case you didn't notice, this is a camping trip, and I'd really like to be rested for the return hike." Simon said.

"Yeah yeah, I know that. But listen, I can really use some help right now." Alvin spoke, watching Simon rise up. The blue clad munk stretched in place, rubbing his eyes. "You do know it's well after midnight, right?" He asked.

Alvin nodded, grabbing Simon's hand and pressing it between his legs. Simon's cheeks flushed a bright hue of red as he tried to pull his hand away. "If you're so hard, why don't you just go rub yourself?" He asked, finally freeing his hand.

"Because it'll only get harder." Alvin answered, lifting up his sweater until his lower half was exposed. His red and yellow dotted boxers had a pulsing bulge on the front, a slightly damp spot forming on the bulge.

"Need I remind you that both Dave AND Theodore are in the other tent? I don't think they'd be too happy seeing us touching like that." Simon turned his head, trying to hide his blush.

"Simon. I can't sleep when it's like this! Are you gonna help me or not?" Alvin pressed, crossing his arms over his belly. Simon let out an exhausted sigh. "One load, and then it's back to sleep. And you'd better not wake me up like that again." he said, turning back to Alvin.

Alvin let out an innocent laugh and poked into his cheek. "Me? Why I'd never wake you up rudely." He said, sticking his tongue out. "Let's just get this over with." Simon said, crawling out of the tent, Alvin scrambling out close after.

* * *

"You always liked doing this at home." Alvin said.

"That's because Theodore's always asleep at home. He can wake up at any moment." Simon spoke, his blush getting darker as he touched his nose between Alvin's smooth thighs. His erection was standing straight up at attention, slightly leaking precum onto Simon's cheek.

Alvin sat on a large root, leaning against a thick tree trunk with his legs spread apart. He had a playful grin on his face as he put his hand on Simon's head, rubbing the tip of his shaft on his little brother's lips.

"You know, this would be much easier if you hadn't tied my hands behind my back." Simon said, giving Alvin's tip curious sniffs each time it was by his nose. His hands were binded with a short vine, keeping them in place.

With a little difficulty, Simon managed to fit the first half of Alvin's member in his mouth, rubbing his tongue along the underside. He closed his eyes, wriggling a little closer to Alvin as he began to suck, getting a little more of his cock inside his mouth.

Alvin moaned quietly, lifting his shirt a little more until it was completely off. He placed both hands on Simon's head, thrusting carefully into his mouth. "Your mouth is always hot and wet... I'm starting to think you like this more than you let on..." He panted, scratching behind Simon's ear.

Unable to answer, Simon continued to pleasure Alvin, taking in every inch of his shaft and smearing spit and precum along the length. His blush grew slightly darker as he dragged his tongue around the base, rolling onto his back.

"Yep, I was right." Alvin said as he laid down on top of Simon. "Just look at how hard you got from just sucking me." He teased, blowing cool air against Simon's hardened shaft. It throbbed softly as Simon moaned, bucking his hips and rubbing his tip on Alvin's cheek. "Oh, you want to 69? Strange. I thought you didn't wanna do this." He continued, taking his cock out of Simon's mouth.

"J-Just let me suck it! Don't start teasing like this!" Simon nearly shouted, trying to get Alvin's dick in his mouth again. Alvin only nodded and wiggled his rear by Simon's face before fitting his cock into his maw. "Now suck." He said, pulling Simon's hips closer. Alvin engulfed half of Simon's dick, pumping his hand along the rest. Simon's back arched as he let out a muffled moan, spurting a strand of precum into Alvin's mouth.

Alvin smirked and suddenly rolled off of Simon, sitting against the tree again. "There we go. All lubed up for you." He said, lifting Simon into his lap so that they faced each other. He lifted up Simon's sweater and threw it off of him, admiring his younger brother's body. He smirked and leaned forward, slowly licking one of Simon's sensitive nipples, making him wrap his arms around Alvin's head, desperately holding on to him. Alvin licked the nub again, sucking on it softly. Alvin's tip pushed against Simon's bright pink tailhole, sinking inside slowly. "Ahh... You're still tight..." Alvin moaned, holding on to Simon's hips.

"S-Shut up and fuck me!" Simon ordered, snapping the vine and wrapping his arms around Alvin's neck. He arched his back, bouncing slowly in Alvin's lap. Simon's shaft throbbed against Alvin's stomach, twitching with every thrust of Alvin's hips. They moaned in unison, pressing their lips together in a desire driven kiss. Alvin bucked his hips harder, bouncing Simon in his lap, pushing his member inside him as far as he could.

Alvin leaned forward, laying Simon on his back and held up his legs, speeding up his thrusts. Simon's hole squeezed down on Alvin's cock, milking it for his pre. Simon broke the kiss, holding the back of his brother's head. "You're being r-really rough this time..." he groaned, reaching down to stroke his own pulsing munkhood, panting heavily as his body was assaulted with pleasure.

"I'm rough because you're tight!" Alvin moaned, squeezing Simon's ass. He closed his eyes, his breathing becoming uneven. "Gotta loosen you up before I can go all out, you know." he whispered in Simon's ear before giving it a tiny bite.

Simon held on to Alvin's hands, lacing his fingers between Alvin's. "I don't care... I want you to go as hard as you can, or we're switching places." he whispered back, wiggling his hips.

"So you think you can do better than me, eh?" Alvin asked, pinning Simon to the tree and pulling his rear closer, his tip pushing against Simon's prostate, making him gasp and moan louder, digging his claws into the bark of the tree. "You love having me in you too much to switch." Alvin said, his cock beginning to throb harder.

Another spurt of precum came from Simon, dripping out of his tip. "Y-You hit the spot... that's not fair..." Simon moaned, pushing his ass closer to Alvin's hips. He shuddered again, feeling Alvin's hot breath on his neck. "Who said I have to be fair when I'm fucking you?" Alvin said playfully, giving one strong thrust against Simon's prostate again.

He groaned and bit his bottom lip, pleasure surging through his while body as he tried to keep his moans quiet. Alvin grinned and grasped Simon's cock, rubbing all over the pulsing meat. "You're so hard, Si... You're gonna make such a mess~" he teased.

"Not before you do!" Simon groaned, holding back his nearing climax. He clenched down his tailhole, massaging every inch of Alvin's shaft, making him arch his back in bliss as he was pushed over the edge, bursting his load of chipmunk jizz into Simon's ass.

"N-Not faaaaair..." Alvin moaned as his afterglow set in, still stroking Simon's member. "Who said I had to be fair when you're fucking me?" Simon taunted as Alvin's softening cock slipped out of his hole.

He grinned and put Alvin on his hands and knees, mounting him. "Now it's my turn to be rough." Simon whispered, shoving his whole dick into Alvin's asshole. "Mmph! Better bite your cap, Alvie. I'm gonna make you collapse."

Before Alvin could say anything, Simon had put his cap over his mouth as he started to fuck Alvin wildly, holding his head back and moaning to the nighttime sky. "God, you're tighter than I was!" Simon moaned, speeding up just a little.

Below him, Alvin was struggling to keep his eyes open, a few tears of pleasure running down his face as his sensitive asshole was pounded relentlessly. He dug his claws into the ground, desperate for a sturdy hold as Simon used his tight hole.

Their rough riding lasted for what felt like an eternity of moans, cries, and other sounds of pleasure. Finally, Simon buried every last inch of his cock inside Alvin, moaning loudly as he unloaded himself completly, nearly overflowing Alvin's hole. "There... that should keep us both under control long enough to hike..." Simon said, wiping his forehead.

"Thanks Si. I feel much-" Alvin was interrupted by Simon, their lips pressed together in a deep kiss as he pinned him to the ground, slowly pulling out of Alvin and kissing down his body, rubbing along his sides. He stopped, brushing his lips against Alvin's belly before licking his navel area once. A satisfied smile came to Simon's face as Alvin arched his back from the ground. He stopped again, taking time to stare hungrily at Alvin's throbing cock. He sniffed all over his shaft as his body shuddered, Alvin's strong scent making his mouth water. He took the tip into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue as he began to suck.

Alvin moaned out loud, his hands on Simon's head as he started to hump into his mouth, his tongue hanging from his mouth. Simon twirled his tongue around the tip, licking away any leftover precum while he cleaned Alvin's shaft. Before he knew it, Alvin climaxed again, spurting out a somewhat smaller load down Simon's throat.

"Mmm..." Simon pulled away slowly, releasing Alvin's softened cock and licked his lips clean. "Now you're cleaned up." He said with a playful wink.

"Well we better get back to sleep or else someone's going to see us like this." Alvin said, looking around for his sweater. A sudden rustling of leaves made the two look around in alarm, their eyes wide. Slowly, Alvin looked at Simon with a nervous smile. "I think we have some explaining to do. We just might have given Theodore a show." He said, receiving a slight punch to the chest as Simon stood, now fully clothed.

"Then you'd better hurry." He said, winkng again as he adjusted his glasses, leaving with Alvin close behind him as he called the name of his chubby little brother.


End file.
